Precious Time
by Natsume11
Summary: Every second of our life means internal to our love ones specially when they are no longer here to stay with us. So learn it, love it, treasure it and cherisjed it. UPDATED!


I know my stories characters are OOC so I'm asking for forgiveness about that but for my characters to be OOC that's the part of making it more animated and fun in my own thinking I don't know if you agree with me, though that's how my own creative and imaginative mind thinks.

Precious Time Prince of Tennis Version

Ryoma and Sakuno: Married, 25 yrs. Old

Kenhin: 5yrs. Old (Son).

Summary:

This Story is dedicated to my friend she requested it, though I know that it's not really good so I'm sorry for it's the only thing that I can think of…

What happens when one morning you woke up with the sun shining so brightly and greets you a wonderful day and have your breakfast in the garden with the two most precious person in your life, then suddenly that person just breathe your last breath after a short talk?

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Sakuno, I miss you so much, why'd you have to leave us? I wish I was the one not you" The Prince of tennis said as tears ran through his handsome face.

"Dude it's alright, she needs to sleep besides she has been fighting all this years." His senpai, his eating partner and his best friend Momoshiro Takeshi said

Flash Back… …

"Tadaima" The 4th time grand slammer greeted as he handed his bag to a maid

"Okarinasai Ryoma-sama" A of his maid said

'I hate all of this greetings' He thought

"Daddy! Welcome home" Ryoma's son Kenshin greeted as he ran through his Father

"Hey buddy" Ryoma said as he carried his son

"Welcome home Ryoma" His wife greeted on top of the stair case

"Tadaima Sakuno" He greeted back

Ryoma and Sakuno's Bedroom

"I'll just go and change, okay" Ryoma said

"kay" Sakuno replied

After Changing… …

"Hey why does my beautiful wife keep looking at the rain every time it rains?" Ryoma asked and hugged her wife

"(Sigh) because every time it rains the plants get shuttered" she replied "And those plants resembles me because each time it rains the plants get wipe out as the rain gets harder" she added

"Oh, Sakuno, please don't talk like that" Ryoma said as sadness fills his voice.

"Ryoma, you and I can never change the truth; you know I'm sick very sick, right?" She smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"I know, that's why I don't want to think about it and I just want to be with you for every seconds of your remaining life" He replied as he hugged his wife tighter and kissed her forehead.

Next Day…

When Echizen Ryoma woke up the most beautiful stand out of the sun was brushing through his handsome face.

"The sun is just like Sakuno who always gives light to my life" He whispered "Yet, those most precious smile that I love so much will one day perish, why does fate has to be cruel ?" The tennis prodigy asked himself as his eyes showed the most depressing and tearful eyes you could never imagine yet as he stood up and went to the balcony to breath some fresh air he saw his wife together with their son on the gazebo happily and every depressing thought just vanished away.

Garden… …

"Hey, morning guys," Ryoma said as he hugged and kissed his wife and son

"Morning Daddy" Kenshin greeted

"Morning" Sakuno greeted as well

"So what's for breakfast?" The tennis star asked

"Daddy its omelet, eggs, shrimp tempura, milk and other Japanese food" The five year old kid said innocently with a cute face (Umm, guys just imagine a kid thinking so hard in a very cute manner)

"Umm, yum, my favorite, Japanese food" Ryoma replied "why so many food, eh Sakuno?" he ask her lovely wife.

"It's because today's a special day you know" Sakuno answered

"What's the occasion?"He ask

"Today's Saturday so, it is considered as our family day" she replied with a big and joyous the smile

"Yuuummm! Mommy's cooking is the best in the whole wide world" Kenshin said as Japanese he tasted one of the Japanese cuisine.

"You bet" His father added "you know Kenshin it's one of the reasons I married your mom 'coz the dishes that he made for me when we were kids are my favorite, the Japanese cuisine" His father explained

"Ryoma, it's embarrassing" Sakuno said with a blushing face.

"Why embarrass? He's our SON, remember?" He teased

"When I'll fall in love I would like to fall in love like mommy and daddy" Kenshin said happily

"Eh!!! but why?" Sakuno ask very VERY surprised

"Why not I think it's kinda cute, besides why are you surprised when our son said that?" he mocked.

"It's not that I don't like it I'm just surprised because he's just five years old and he already can think something like that" Sakuno replied "Ryoma you did not do anything did you?"

"He can think like that, in addition our son's a genius like his dad, right son?" Ryoma said

"Yap!" Kenshin said proudly "Father like son, right dad?"

"Right" he replied

"Ryoma have you been teaching our son those weird stuffs?" Sakuno said accusingly

"Of course not, I'm not my dad, you know" He retorted

"Well he's blood runs through your veins so who knows maybe you're just like him" she teased

"For your information my dear lovely wife Echizen Sakuno I AM NOT LIKE MY DAD, coz if I am I (Covers Kenshin's ears so he wouldn't hear what is he going to say next. Please imagine a 5 year old kid with a confused expression) should have ripped your clothes every time were in bed alone" Ryoma Echizen said and smirked proudly as he saw his wife blushing like a tomato maybe even redder than a tomato if that is even possible.

"R-R-R-R-R-RYOMA!" Sakuno shouted

"Oh, why shout now and what's with the blushing face huh Sakuno?" He asked teasingly "wait you're not expecting me to do it aren't you?" He mocked and smirked (Oh, Echizen Ryoma loves teasing his wife)

Sakuno, now blushed very VERY VERY hard.

'Oh I love teasing her 'coz I'm the only person who can make her blush like that and make her angry, Damn she's so hot even though she's already my wife and we already have a son Damn' the prince of tennis thought and smirked bigger.

"Daddy, what did you say to mommy that made her shouts your name?" Kenshin said as he removed the hands of his father on his ear

"It's nothing" Ryoma replied "Come on let's eat" He added

After eating they went to the garden and played…

"Mommy, can I see your pictures with mom and dad?"Kenshin pleased "When you were still dating"

"Okay" Sakuno said

"Why? Did my stupid sempai's harassed your head again?" Ryoma asked

"No"Kenshin replied "I just want to see"

"Okay, I'll go get it" Sakuno said

"No Sakuno, you are going to tire your self" the ever so husband said

"It's fine, I promise I'll be fine" Sakuno replied "Wait here, I'll be back"

"We love you mommy" Kenshin beamed

"I love you, and be careful" Ryoma replied

"I love you to Ryoma, Kenshin" Sakuno said

After Sakuno went up the stairs she smiled bitterly because of the pain she is feeling and when she got the photo albums that contains her memories and her ever so prince charming knight and shinning armor of a husband she went back to the garden and found out that the most important people in her life asleep.

"I love you Ryoma, please take care of Kenshin for me please, don't worry I'll be by your side forever" Sakuno said and kissed Ryoma's lips then went to Kenshin

"Hi honey, please take care of your self and your dad, please don't give your dad some headaches and especially avoid being the "Cold Type" take care and I love you, always remember I'm right here at your side always" Sakuno said to her son.

With the last statement of Sakuno, she sat down on one of the chairs in the garden and fell asleep for eternity.

End of Flash back……

"Sakuno I'm so sorry I never thought that, that day would be our last time to have to be a complete family" the tennis star said

"Dad, why did mommy die?" asked the five year old kid

"Honey your mom had a cancer since she was in college" Fuji said

"Sorry Echizen, Condolence" Everybody said

"Sakuno I'm so sorry I haven't made your life the best, I Promise to take care of our son" Ryoma said as he hug their 5 year old kid.

"No Ryoma you have given me the best life I could never imagine" the wind whispered through the ears of the tennis star "Kenshin honey take care of your dad okay" the wind whispered to Kenshin

"I will mom, I promise" Kenshin answered back.

So guys….

How was it???

This story was just requested by a friend of mine to make a story where Sakuno died though the idea was mine…

Please review…

Thank you…

P.S Please give me some ideas on how to right the next chapter of "Pregancy" Please and thank you.


End file.
